


Niko the Femboy Fucktoy

by LilyFloople



Series: Whore Island [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Sex, Bestiality, Body Modification, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Drugs, Electrocution, Exhibitionism, Fantasy Sex, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Incest, Inflation, Kinks, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Open Relationships, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Addiction, Sexual Violence, Shotacon, Sleep Deprivation, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Torture, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFloople/pseuds/LilyFloople
Summary: Lost in a depressed state of aimlessness and immediate gratification, exceptionally cute 14-year-old boy Niko Solaris fears he's taken the wrong path and enlists the help of his comparatively accomplished best friend Jason to help get his life in order. In order to push past his corrupted thoughts and reach a worthwhile purpose, the curious boy finds himself slowly embracing his lustful side as he embarks on a seemingly boundless sexual adventure limited only by the insatiable desires of those he encounters~





	Niko the Femboy Fucktoy

Sheets were sprawled across the lower half of Niko's bed, as he held the thin fabric shirt between his teeth, sweating mildly and breathing heavily. With a single of his radiant blue eyes open, the eager boy could barely see his own poised torso, dimly lit by the light above him. Though somewhat athletic, his androgynous body type accentuated the stark contrast between his boyish face and hyper-feminine moans.  
Niko adjusted his position before widening his legs, still remaining in a constant state of euphoric vibration. His toes curled up and teeth tightened, before closing the open eye and releasing the grip his mouth had maintained on the aforementioned shirt. Mind and body were returning to their natural state, allowing himself to relax in a distant haze of carnal pleasure.

Niko moved his left hand down the side of his body, lightly caressing his soft skin. Moving under his inner thigh, the hand soon reached his tight entrance, pushing in gently with his middle and ring finger. Further, his fingers inserted, until almost the entirety of them were inside. Niko's depth and dexterity were more than enough to ensure that all of his areas were being adequately stimulated.  
Meanwhile, he continued stroking his 3.5 inch length, using each of his five soft fingers. Slowly gaining speed, his left and right hands moved in tandem, alternating and moving fluently. The pleasure continued building, more and more, as the boy's mind wandered within his darkest fantasies. Every thrust of his fingers caused a small wave of pleasure to coarse through the entirety of his being, while the ebb and flow moving over his erect member enhanced his level of feeling.

The euphoric process slowly progressed, speed and depth increasing over time. Niko inserted a third finger, resulting in his length witching and hardening. Ever closer to reaching his limit, his body instinctively rolled over as his back arched in a submissive fashion, allowing him more freedom and leverage. Loud moans escaping from his mouth were partially contained by the soft pillow beneath his face, the effeminate boy barely able to withstand the forbidden pleasure that influenced his wails. No longer capable of holding back, Niko expended the last of his energy to boost all sensation within him, reaching to the very base of his fingers with his left hand. The pace with which he began to stroke his length was significantly faster than before, pushing himself to reach orgasm at a strength rarely achieved. 

As he lurched forward and sunk his face into the pillow before him, thick, creamy cum spurred onto the sheets underneath, staining his bed as it had many times before. Simultaneously, a final moan emanated from his mouth, remaining very audible despite being mostly absorbed. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Niko's body relaxed and slumped back. After a few moments, he raised his read, looking down at himself. A lone tear flowed down his face, landing in the small pool of semen that had been recently created.  
Niko lethargically rolled out of bed, before standing up on the carpeted floor beneath him. Looking around, the boy quickly became aware of his surroundings, regaining his composure. He turned around hesitantly, looking at the single light source that remained in his room - a red, glowing digital alarm clock that read 2:37. Niko reached behind his pillow and adorned the comfortable, conveniently-placed silk robe, deeply contemplating his recent actions and overall life choices. Exiting through the front door into the darkness of night, he knew that only one thing could be done from here.

\-----

As Niko continued traversing the bleak, suburban street, the only sounds that could be heard were light footsteps on wet grass and an all-encompassing haze of increasingly strong rainfall. Even when the weather became overwhelming, Niko lacked any desire to speed up or seek shelter, seeming content with allowing himself to become soaked, as he continued wordlessly onward at an unchanging pace.  
No emotion could be seen in Niko's eyes, looking ever so slightly downward, as he adjusted the robe with his small hands such that it would serve to cover his head. Heavy, controlled breathing began as Niko approached what appeared to be his destination. The house was larger than most in the area - not by much, but enough to provide shelter from the rain a few metres ahead of the door. Niko slowed his pace, continuing reluctantly.  
In what was somehow a mix of eagerness and resignation, the small boy raised his hand, only to knock weakly on the wooden door in front of him. No response, as expected. A few minutes of waiting. Another knock to be sure. Silence. The conflict in Niko's mind resolved when his efforts proved inconsequential, and it was time to return home - he had tried everything he could, or perhaps was willing, to enter the residence.  
Niko backed away slowly, to the shelter's edge, before remaining still one final time. He sighed, tears now streaming down his face, before turning back and walking the way he came.

Mere seconds later, a feint creaking could be heard, stopping the now confused boy in his tracks. Instinctively, he turned his head partially, until the familiar figure was in the corner of his eye.  
"Niko...?" spoke the taller boy behind him, in a clear, if somewhat raspy voice.  
Instantly, Niko covered his face and bolted, without regard for his direction or safety. The recently emerged boy followed in pursuit, determined to reach the younger boy before it became too late. Bounding one leg after the other in rapid succession, it wasn't long before the figure caught up to his recklessly shy companion, eventuating in the impact of a full-force jump from behind. The two lied there, together, seemingly unaffected by the pounding rain, or the ground beneath them. Niko's every breath and heartbeat could be felt intimately, as the taller boy's body provided a shield of warmth and protection.  
He sabilised himself, looked beneath him, and spoke.  
"Niko, are you okay?" Now, his voice was confident, expressing genuine concern yet not in the least authoritative. All traces of tiredness that may have existed before disappeared from his face, as he became alert and focused on the situation.  
"J-Jason?" Niko turned his body upward, to face the boy above him. They were positioned in such a way that Niko remained protected from the continuous onslaught of falling water, leaving Jason to bare the full brunt of its power. A crack of thunder could be heard.  
"Let's get you inside, huh?"

They entered the building from which they had came, continuing to the living room before all movement seemed to cease.  
"Niko..."  
The smaller boy turned around, shyly. "yes?"  
"What are you doing here? it's 3 AM, you're soaked, and you ran away as soon as I came to see you. You know I'll always be there for you, but you could've just messaged me or something. I'm glad I moved closer to you - otherwise, you might've gotten lost on the way."  
"No, talking like that won't cut it..."  
"If you need to hear my voice, just-"  
"shut up. I don't know why I came here either." His voice was characterised by resignation rather than hostility.  
With that, Niko wrapped his arms around Jason's torso, barely managing to reach. His eyes showed a fusion of guilt and apprehensiveness, as he looked right to avoid eye contact. In contrast to Niko's, Jason's body was lean and muscular, with close to ideal proportions for a boy his age. The perfect balance between flexible, agile, and powerful - a form that wouldn't have been easy to achieve, or to maintain.  
Niko looked up to meet Jason's wide, green eyes, partially covered by spiked hair. Nothing could've comforted him more than the broad smile that appeared on the latter's face, in conjunction with the small ruffle of his hair that followed.  
"You know what? I'm glad you came here. It's good to see you more often. Tell me everything I need to know."

Jason placed a towel on the lounge beside them, large enough to cover both of their places. With the host's gesture, Niko sat down, allowing his body to rest by leaning into the covered piece of furniture. Thankfully, the towel was effective enough to protect from the saturated robe that adorned Niko. Jason followed suit, sinking into the couch beside Niko and maintaining eye contact patiently.  
"The truth is..." Niko looked away and blushed as he spoke. Despite being comfortable, it seemed impossible to let the truth reach his lips, as of yet.  
"Yes?" Jason's tone, both concerned and inquisitive, was proof of his willingness to listen further.  
"I'm sorry, this is too hard."  
"it's fine - you can tell me anything." The atmosphere became silent and awkward for a few seconds.  
"...easy for you to say." A look of resignation suddenly plagued his face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason pulled back. Another short pause.  
"Well, you've always been so confident and up-front - You could deliver bad news to the emperor if you had to."  
With a chuckle, Jason eased up and leaned back in.  
"It's not like that, I'm just good at public speaking. Besides: I haven't always been that way. Regardless, we've always been honest with each other, and there's no reason that has to change. Let out what's on your mind."

"I don't get it. Usually you would be more lenient and just let me say nothing.  
"Sorry to be so invasive, but with the way you've been acting tonight, I really think you should tell me whatever it is that's weighing you down. What you think you want isn't always what you really need."  
A third, long silence.  
The fact that Jason cared more for Niko's wellbeing than for his freedom felt strange for Niko to acknowledge - it was only natural in that kind of friendship, but it reminded him of the role that the older boy had played throughout his life.  
"You always know what's best for me. You're like that, aren't you?" Niko smiled.  
Niko rested his head on Jason's lap carefully, his damp hair slightly cooling his thighs. The latter waited for the former to continue.  
"You know, things have been pretty crazy lately. School's catching up to me. I'm falling out of touch with my friends. I barely get more than five hours of sleep a night. I don't know how you could possibly do everything you do." Grouped with the otherwise positive emotions that Niko regularly felt towards Jason were confusion and envy, though most of it stemmed from the high level of admiration he held.

Jason sighed.  
"I know you think I'm doing so well and living such a great life, but that's n reason to beat yourself up like you have been lately. Seriously - you only turned 14 a few months ago and you're already in grade 11. Give yourself some fucking credit. You're doing better than anyone else your age is."  
Niko's smile returned, faintly.  
"You've got a point, but I still feel... empty. like I'm not doing enough"  
Jason gently administered soft pats to Niko's head, and their eyes locked intently.  
"Do you remember? When we first met, I was in grade 2 and you were in grade 5. That kind of thing was so rare. I became so determined to catch up to you that I put all my time into school, so that I could ace everything and skip a few grades. In the end, I didn't even make it all the way up. I just... hope it wasn't all for nothing. Now school is too much, ad I've been so focused on that, that I don't have anything else left in my life. Anything... except for you."  
Suddenly, Niko could feel his body being lifted up and wrapped tightly in Jason's embrace.  
"Stop worrying so much! You'll make it through. You'll find whatever you're looking for. You'll discover the path you want, and you'll get it. You'll become independent and live the life you want soon enough."  
Niko plunged his face into Jason's chest, now more emotional than ever before.  
"But how do you know? How can you be so sure?"  
"Because... I'll be right there with you the whole way. No matter what happens, we're in this together. That's how it's-"  
Jason's voice trailed off as Niko slowly looked up and became lost in his eyes.  
As a final interruption, Niko slowly moved his face into Jason's, and connected their lips to seal the vow.

\-----

A constantly shifting swarm of emotions was shared between them, as the two remained with their lips locked in a timeless embrace. After several seconds, Niko pulled away, and breathed rapidly to catch his breath. His face turned red as he returned from his entranced state to reality.  
"Sorry, I don't know what I was-"  
"No, it's ok." Jason reached his hand forward and grasped Niko's arm suddenly.  
With their faces still in close proximity, Jason slowly pulled Niko in again, the smaller boy allowing himself to be guided by the larger's touch. As their mouths intertwined once again, Jason moved his hand forward, gently entering Niko's robe and caressing his bare skin.  
"Can we really be doing this?" Niko spoke between breaths.  
"As long as it's ok with you."  
"I can't hold back much longer..."  
Niko placed his hands on Jason's chest, feeling his figure through his shirt, as he moved his hands down the boy's body.

Upon reaching the area between the taller boy's legs, a considerable bulge could be felt, elevating the region such that the enticing protrusion was clearly visible. Overcome by lust, Niko licked his lips, and carefully unzipped Jason's pants. Immediately, the unshackled beast leapt forth with great force, springing into Niko's face and overwhelming his senses. The boy's eyes fixated on the towering member standing erect before him, causing them to glow with unfettered desire.  
"Niko..."  
He closed his eyes and placed his mouth on the side of the penis, savouring the unique taste as he moved along its shaft. The menagerie of scents and flavours exuded by such forbidden fruit only fueled his infatuation for it, as he continued investing the object of desire. Kissing, sucking, licking from all angles, following his intuition and placing himself in direct servitude of the commanding flesh before him.  
Jason allowed his neck to tilt back as he reached his right arm around the side of Niko's head, placing his large hand over the back of it. With little force, he guided the entranced boy's exploratory mouth to the tip of his cock, briefly causing the latter's weak moans to be released into the air.

Niko slowly lowered his mouth over Jason's length, taking it in from his lips to the back of his throat. The sensation caused Jason to glance back, temporarily allowing him to notice the boyish face pleasuring him. Unable to constrain himself, Jason grasped Niko's hair and forced his head back and forth over his thick cock, causing the submissive boy's moaning to become louder. Niko, having fallen in love with the dominating taste and texture of his friend's pulsing member, allowed his body's motion to flow with Jason's rough influence, now sucking much faster and deeper than previously.  
"Fuck, Niko... You're so cute... Take it all!"  
Jason began thrusting mercilessly inside Niko's tight throat, his hard cock ramming through from tip to base. It was no longer possible for either to hold back their true desires, and the chance of escape was nonexistent.  
Niko's eyes drifted closed, his hands down and head forward, unable to control himself as he took great pleasure in being ruthlessly violated by his .  
Now grasping with both hands, Jason forced the boy's head down without restraint, preparing to release as he neared climax.

Without warning, the dominant boy came forcefully down Niko's throat, causing it to overflow with the thick, creamy substance. After slowly removing his cock, Jason took his hands away, and allowed himself to relax. After a few seconds to catch his breath, Niko opened his eyes, licked his lips, and swallowed Jason's cum instinctively.  
"Jeez... you could've at least warned me before you did that," said Niko in a somewhat cynical tone.  
"Ahh... sorry. I might've gotten a little carried away there." chuckled Jason, awkwardly.  
Following a shared silence, Niko made eye contact with Jason and smiled.  
“It’s fine. I… loved it.”  
Niko raised his position, still kneeling, but closer to Jason’s level. He began cleaning the taller boy’s now half-erect penis with his mouth, careful to leave no evidence of their activity behind. Focusing more intently on Jason's eyes as his mouth moved idly, Niko noticed a look of confusion or apprehension mixed with pleasurable satisfaction.  
"What is it?" Niko wondered, unable to infer exactly how Jason must've felt.  
The older boy thought for a moment. “Do you think this means anything for us? Where are we supposed to go from here?"  
Niko swallowed the last of the residual cum, and climbed up onto Jason's lap.  
"You don't need to worry about anything. I know this was unexpected, but we're still the same as before, right? Maybe... we can explore each other a little more. Maybe this'll make us even closer. I guess we'll just see what happens."

"of course," Jason smiled. It was unusual to see Niko so confident and assertive, even if he was uncertain of the future. "I'm really glad you opened up to me. You're a natural, by the way - if I didn't know better, I'd think you had a lot of experience."  
The small boy, blushing, was hasty to move on from the embarrassing compliment. "What about you. Have you ever done anything like this before?"  
In response, Jason released a heavy sigh, and grasped Niko's hands.  
"There's something I have to show you. A secret I've been hiding for a long time. Look, if you want to know the truth, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, and you'll stay with me for the night. Is that Ok?"  
Niko nodded apprehensively, unsure of what to expect. The tall boy spoke again.  
"I know you've probably still got a lot on your mind, but you should go home for now. You'll want to get some sleep, won't you?"  
"Mmh." Niko wrapped Jason in a tight embrace.  
"Don't worry. We'll work this all out."  
In a matter of minutes, Jason drove Niko home through the stormy night. They shared a passionate kiss before parting ways, and the smaller boy attempted to get those last few hours of sleep he desperately needed after all that had happened.


End file.
